Nicole Knightley
Nicole Knightley is a 2015/2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Sir Kay, from Arthurian Legend. She is a student in Ever After High. She is rather impulsive and slightly arrogant, but her intuition and cleverness are as sharp as a sword. Nicole has read her story a thousand times over and just can't wait to slay stuff with her fellow future knights of the round table, making her quite the dedicated Royal. She is noble like a hero and loyal to a fault, making her an ally not to be trifled with, and an enemy to be feared. Character 'Personality' Nicole is often shown to be brash and stubborn. She always speaks her mind, and sometimes won't stop speaking in general. However, she prefers not to use her words during a fight, and will just let her sword do the talking. She is stuck rigidly to her morals and beliefs in order not to appear vulnerable or create an impression of easy influence. She is loyal to the code of chivalry, as she is to her friends. She'd never break the rules, and she'd never break a promise. Nics is dangerously loyal, and definitely someone that can be relied on. She'd risk her life, and maybe even the world, just to save someone she deems a friend. But as much as she'd risk her life to help someone or fulfill a promise, she'd probably drown in a lake before accepting help from anyone, or even asking for help. She hates being underestimated and seen as this small and cute ball of helplessness, so she tries to do things on her own to prove that she can handle things. Nics also comes from the belief that heroes wouldn't ask for help, so she tries not to. However, this kind of pride and arrogance usually backfires on Nicole, but no matter how many times she'd fail on her own, she's not asking for help just yet. Though dedicated to her destiny, Nicole sympathizes even with those rebelliously inclined to their stories. Her reason for such is because she says that not every sword was made for every hand and that some people just don't feel comfortable with their destiny as much as others do. After all, Nicole herself had gone through almost five different swords before finding Pierceval the best in her hands. She is also a big nerd for her destiny. She likes talking about it at least once a day. (Maureen is tired.) "This reminds me of the time in the story when..." That's Nicole. A lot. She memorized every word by heart. Even if she thinks that it's fine for her fellow classmates to choose to write their own destiny, it's really a big whammy for Nicole if something happens in her story that she wouldn't expect. Nicole, though sometimes impulsive and stubborn, is deathly loyal even to the point of risking the whole world just to save a friend with the right morals that will guide her easily around her story. She's a young damsel, often underestimated because of size and gender, in search to prove herself as a knight in her own shining armor. Appearance Nicole has cream-colored skin and stands at 5'3" and a half with heels (4'11" naturally, but which do you think is cooler to say.) In fact, she's so short and adorable and just plain cute that she gets underestimated by most students, said students she'd like to sever with her blade. (Sir Kay is a famous tall guy so. why is Nicole a small.) She has long blonde hair reaching way below her waist, with two streaks of white and red. Her hair often does not help when she's fighting so she keeps it in a ponytail. Her long flowing hair is some sort of cape or something. She also has fierce gold eyes more commonly added with pink and gold eyeshadow and raspberry pink lips. She tends to dress in armor-esque outfits with a lot of gold and accents of red. ''' Quotes''' History Early Life Her early life is simple, and covered in the Family section. There are no memorable events of sort. Nicole, along with most of her Arthurian Legends friends, went to spellementary in Camelot. Ever After High Her Freedom year was particularly uneventful. As far her Legacy year, other than meeting the Yankee and Maureen Merlin of all people. Over that Legacy Year, the Arthurian Legends was formed with Nicole as one of the members. Nicole Knightley continued on in Ever After High until her third year. Leaving Ever After High She left the school and finished her last year of high school back home at Camelot, alongside her close friend Lana du Lac. After all that, Nicole then went on to Ever After University. There she reconnected with all her old high school friends (namely, The Yankee.) After her freshman year, Nicole voluntarily dropped out. Leaving University Nicole took a couple of years off to explore the world before finally going back to university. She earned the title of "the traveler's hero" somewhere along the way. And even though Nicole has good morals, there was also a time she aligned herself with bandits and became a well-known yet anonymous mercenary and bandit. She became a Robin Hood-esque persona in those years, as both the traveler's hero and the bandit princess. No one knew that it was Nicole, not even her parents. The only people who knew are Lance and Lana du Lac. Nicole regularly wrote them letters of her adventures, all the while her adventures went on the news. She sent one hext message to the Yankee, on someone else's MirrorPhone, with the vaguest message ever. In the later years of her adventures, Nicole had a brush-in with Milton Grimm. This is further explored in the story Chivalry Isn't Dead Yet. Returning to University Nicole returned to university after all that. However, while in school, Nicole busied herself with a ton of academics and extracurriculars. Lana du Lac even went on to comment that Nicole was seeking the same energy in university as she did adventuring and exploring the world. Upon graduating, she went straight back to Camelot under the employ of the Pendragon family. Following her Destiny Nicole had confessed, in confidence and on multiple occasions, that even if she was born for the life of a knight, now that she had it... well, it made her feel lifeless. It became somewhat tedious for her, nothing compared to her years roaming the world. She had daydreams of going out and about once again. But Nicole persisted. The end of the story may be very different had Nicole just listened to her heart and left Camelot to satisfy her adventuring. The End Time past, and her true destiny had come to. This is detailed in the tales 'If He has Erred' and 'The Doomed Institution', collectively known as The Consequencing of Events. However, some may choose to consider these events as non-canon. It is, though widely accepted, only a possible ''timeline. Excerpts from her obituary are seen mentioned in CIDY. Fairy Tale - Arthurian Legend 'How the Story Goes' Arthurian Legend '''How Nicole Comes Into It' Sometime after events of the entire tale itself, Nicole's parents settled down to what seems to be a quiet life. Probably a few years or so after that, Nicole was born. She is an only child and their trio of a family is often seen dueling each other playfully. 'View on Destiny' Nicole loves her destiny to bits. She's read the entire story, cover to cover. No one likes it when she keeps talking about it. Relationships 'Family' Nicole has a close relationship with her father and her mother. The three would sword fight often, for reasons such as who will wash the dishes or we have a guest so who gets to sleep on the couch tonight. However, despite Nicole's losses, she was never allowed to do the consequences alone. In fact, no matter who loses, the family does their consequences together, so their daily and nightly sword fights and duels are mostly for fun. I swear Nicole almost stabbed her dad that one time during their fight over who cleans the garage. Sir Kay likes telling embarrassing baby stories of King Arthur of all people. (While Nicole isn't actually blood-related to him, she considered King Arthur to be an uncle of sorts.) Nicole has many cousins, many of which are knights, such as Flayrburn Knightley. Her parents know that Nicole left university to go adventuring, but are not aware of what exactly happens after that. Up until her death, they believed she was out on knightly quests. 'Friends' The Arthurian Legends :I’m just very lazy to write this. Lance du Lac :Nicole is a close friend to the next Lancelot of A Connecticut Yankee. They once dated, but all that's in the past. (Some would argue that the only reason they dated was because some people found it weird that they were always together, when they were just best friends?) Lance's younger sister Lana is also Nicole's closest confidant. Because Lana isn't at Ever After High, it's Lance who fills that role for Nicole. In the future, it is both Lance and Lana who will serve as Nicole's ground in Camelot while she's out questing and adventuring. The Yankee :The Yankee is the only person who gets to call Nicole Nix. In all honesty, Nicole hates the nickname. She just lets it pass because The Yankee is a stubborn guy and she may actually be a bit used to it. Nicole also may or may not have had a crush on the Yankee. It was messy after the Ever After High Paintball event. Nicole gave up on it and decided to stick to the girls thing. No matter, it wouldn’t pan out very well anyway. Vivienne du Vallon :Nicole does not actually consider Vivienne as a valued friend. Nicole hates Vivienne’s guts, though she admires the musketeer’s fighting skill. However, she also has a great amount of disrespect for rapiers and guns, two things that Vivienne has in abundance. That may add to Nicole’s distaste. Vivienne always helps get Nicole out of tight spots by conveniently being there at the right place and the right time. Nicole hates it. 'Pet' Her greyhounds, Templar and Crusade, are more like close friends to Nicole rather than pets. Two said terms often associated with knights, and thus is Nic's name choice. Nicole seems to like Templar more than Crusade, because Templar is this loyal and protective greyhound while Crusade is just this whiny dog that's better at hunting but is just far too lazy to do it. She loves them both though. 'Romance' Nicole is a closet bisexual. (In the sense that everyone is pretty sure she's a lesbian.) Lance du Lac :Nicole once dated the Lancelot in the Twain novel A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, and he got her a little teddy bear named Sir Galahad who they both dubbed as their son. They both broke up mutually sometime between their Legacy and Freedom years in Ever After High. Lance got custody of Sir Galahad. (Though it goes unmentioned in the story, there is an unpublished epilogue to The Doomed Institution in which Lance returns home and stares at an old high school picture of him, Nicole, Sandra, Maureen and the Yankee. And the Sir Galahad bear makes a guest appearance.) The Yankee :Nicole's dynamic with The Yankee is complicated, to say the least. She genuinely believes that there's a sweet and good person underneath all his layers of enigmatic, unapproachable and self-righteous, and she hopes to be the person to help him become the person she believes he is. Over the course of high school, Nicole eventually realised that he is what he is. She may have accepted that, but they drifted apart by then. Other Content Pinterest Board Fanfiction Appearances *Chivalry Isn't Dead Yet - a post EAH story than chronicles Nicole's time as a mercenary, as with her reasons for leaving university the first time, and why she even returned. *She receives a minor appearance in A Misunderstanding *Nicole appears in 'If He has Erred, on His Head be It'. *The Means to My End - an alternate universe in which Nicole lives. Calendar-wise, it should take place around the same time as If He has Erred but is meant to parallel Chivalry Isn't Dead Yet thematically. Playlist Here's a Nicole playlist! Warrior Girl - Nicole Visco Warrior girl only goes to where she wants to / Warrior girl maybe has a heavy sword / Warrior girl has no idea where she jumps to / But she jumps to where she wants to / And she's never, ever bored * Nicole's desire later in life to explore the world, instead of simply following her destiny. No Mercy - PVRIS We've made such a mess of this place / There's blood stains on your face / Watch everybody live and pray / There's blood in the water but it tastes so sweet (tastes so sweet) / The sky is on fire, let it rain on me * Consider: CIDY Outfits She usually wears armor-based outfits with a lot of gold, and red just to symbolize her burning passion and the blood of her enemies as they spill onto the battleground! Trivia & Notes *Nicole seems to dislike her name since she finds it derogatory because she is quite small, and rather just has everyone in Ever After, including her parents, call her Nicole. *Her sword, made of steel with a hilt of gold and silver, is named Pierceval, a play on Percival, one of the knights of the Round Table, and the word pierce. **The knight Percival is however, not Nicole's father. It's Sir Kay. *Nicole's favorite food is skewered barbecue. She does not care for any regular barbecue, unless it's been skewered. *She is afraid of mice. *Nicole dies in her destiny. **Her death happens in many possible ways, since a knight's life is always quite dangerous, but the most accepted headcanon is the fact that she gets killed by none other than the Yankee. *Her original 2015 design was scrapped, because she and Renegade Charming looked way too alike. **The ensuing joke was that Renegade was an fusion of Raven Queen and Darling Charming, where Nicole was Darling and Apple White. Gallery Nicole Knightley.png|old design art © Katechi Nicoleheadshot.PNG|old design art © Madame O'Front Nicole Knightley Legacy Day.png|art by Anigirl5 Nicole legacy day key.png|art by Kings-of-Queens nicole moodboard.jpg nica.png|sketch by Lemody, colored by me Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Ship of the Month